Nunca pierdas tu luz, nunca pierdas tu esperanza
by HikariCaelum
Summary: La última aventura de los niños elegidos. T.K. y Kari tendrán que enfrentarse a la oscuridad por última vez. ¿Cuál es su mayor miedo?


**Nunca pierdas tu luz. Nunca pierdas tu esperanza.**

Habían pasado varios años desde aquel día en el que por fin los niños elegidos habían conseguido la paz. Aunque "niños" ya no era una denominación muy válida para ellos. La mayoría iban ya a la Universidad o estaban a punto de entrar a ella. Con el tiempo algunos se había ido distanciando, pero había un solo día al año que siempre reservaban para estar juntos: el día en el que fueron por primera vez al mundo digital. Aunque algunos llegaron más tarde al grupo, se sumaban a esa celebración para recordar siempre lo mucho que habían vivido todos juntos. Además, habían creado otra tradición y es que cada uno daba un regalo a los demás y a su propio digimon. De esta forma todos recibían bastantes obsequios y se libraban de regalarse algo en cumpleaños o Navidades en las que no se vieran.

Aquel día todos se levantaron temprano. Kari estaba en su habitación terminando de envolver un regalo con cuidado.

-¡Kari! ¡Tienes diez minutos para terminar de arreglarte, si no me voy sin ti! -gritó Tai desde el salón.

En realidad él estaba tirado en el sofá terminando de ver un partido de fútbol, pero le gustaba meter prisa a su hermana. Vivía aún con sus padres pero quería independizarse ese mismo año con la ayuda económica de sus progenitores y con su trabajo a tiempo parcial. Kari puso los ojos en blanco y eligió con cuidado lo que se pondría para aquel día: había comprado una camiseta y un pantalón muy parecidos a los que llevaba en su primera aventura al digimundo. Sonrió satisfecha cuando se miró al espejo, el pelo le había crecido mucho y lo llevaba por debajo de los hombros. Se arregló un poco el flequillo y salió de la habitación.

-Veo que has tenido la misma idea que yo -dijo sonriendo a su hermano.

Él asintió con la cabeza riendo. Llevaba ropa similar a la de la primera vez que fue al mundo digital, además de que Davis le había devuelto sus gafas un par de años atrás. Agumon estaba echado en el sofá de al lado y sonrió a Kari.

-¿Dónde está Gatomon?

-No lo sé, no la he visto desde ayer. Supongo que estará con Patamon.

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza ya que los dos digimons siempre pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Cogieron cada uno una mochila enorme y salieron de casa. Ese año, para celebrar el aniversario del comienzo de sus aventuras, habían decidido ir de acampada a la Isla File, en el digimundo. Llevaban varios meses planificándolo todo y estaban ansiosos. Se reunieron con sus amigos, como Kari había dicho Gatomon estaba con Patamon y T.K. Todos habían intentado ponerse ropa parecida a la de su primera aventura y resultó bastante cómico. Después de saludarlos, la chica se llevo a parte a su amigo.

-Oye, si te molesta que Gatomon duerma en tu casa dímelo para que le diga yo algo...

-No seas tonta -repuso riendo T.K.-, claro que no me molesta, al contrario.

Ella le sonrió como agradecimiento y volvieron con los demás. Cuando llegaron por fin todos, ya que Davis llegó tarde porque se había quedado dormido, viajaron al mundo digital. Todos se sintieron como en casa en cuanto vieron la Ciudad del Comienzo. Como cuando eran niños, se acercaron corriendo a los digihuevos y ayudaron a los digimons a nacer. Estuvieron bastante tiempo entretenidos hasta que Yolei se quejó de que tenía hambre y comenzaron a montar su campamento. Se adentraron un poco en un bosque cercano, algunos cocinaron, otros recogieron leña y otros sacaron los sacos de dormir. Cuando estuvo todo listo, comieron entre un gran barullo. Eran demasiados como para ser silenciosos, no faltaban en ningún momento los chistes o las anécdotas graciosas, unos cuantos haciendo el tonto y otros enfrascados en conversaciones sobre todo lo que habían hecho aquel año. No todos se habían alejado de los demás, Joe estudiaba medicina en Alemania, Mimi seguía en Estados Unidos e Izzy llevaba un año en Suiza, pero los demás vivían en la misma ciudad. Los digimons no se quedaban atrás y participaban en la comida y la conversación.

-¡Yo quiero mi regalo! -gritó de pronto Armadillomon.

-¡Y yo! -se sumaron a la afirmación Davis, Veemon, Palmon y Mimi.

Todos rieron y recogieron las sobras. Después se sentaron en círculo para intercambiarse los regalos. En primer lugar cada uno dio algo a su digimon y ellos los sorprendieron con pulseras hechas por ellos mismos y con un adorno del emblema de cada uno. Después por parejas fueron dándose los regalos. Tai le dio a Sora una horquilla y ella lo miró con las cejas levantadas durante unos instantes, recordando cómo se había enfadado con él cuando hace muchos años le regaló una. Después Tai le dio una colonia mientras se reía por su reacción.

-Vaya, me sorprende viniendo de ti -dijo ella riendo.

-Oye, que ya he madurado, aunque no te quieras da cuenta -se quejó él.

Sora le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso hizo que ambos se sonrojasen. Los demás se fueron intercambiando regalos, principalmente joyas, ropa o peluches a las chicas y CDs, pelotas de fútbol o camisetas a los chicos. Cuando ya le habían dado todos sus regalos a los demás, les tocó el turno a Kari y T.K. El chico abrió con cuidado el regalo y los ojos se le abrieron por la sorpresa: era un libro que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando y estaba dedicado por el autor. Ella por su parte abrió el presente del joven y descubrió un pequeño silbato de plata en una cadena. Se abrazaron los dos muy ilusionados por los regalos, T.K. la ayudó a ponerse el collar con algo de torpeza.

-Tengo otra cosa para ti -dijo con timidez Kari.

-Yo también -dijo él sonriendo.

Se dieron otro paquete cada uno, curiosamente los dos tenían la misma forma. Al abrirlo descubrieron un marco con dos fotos de ellos, una cuando tenían ocho años y otra de cuando viajaron a Estados Unidos. Debajo había una inscripción, en el marco que T.K. le había regalado a Kari ponía: "_Nunca pierdas tu luz"._ Y en el que la chica había regalado al joven ponía: _"Nunca pierdas tu esperanza"_. Se miraron en silencio unos instantes.

-Nos hemos leído la mente -dijo T.K. con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza riendo y lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que todos los estaban mirando porque ya habían acabado. Se soltaron apresuradamente y bajaron la cabeza muy sonrojados.

-¿Por qué a él le ha dado dos regalos y a mí no? -se lamentó Davis por lo que Veemon le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Los demás le hicieron caso omiso y se acercaron a mirar los dos marcos. Eran del mismo tamaño solo que uno era más femenino con algunas flores y el otro más elegante. Se fueron enseñando los regalos los unos a los otros, Mimi gritaba una y otra vez emocionada por unos zapatos que le había comprado Joe y Cody no soltaba una figura, de una serie que le gustaba, que Izzy le había regalado. Un rato después comenzaron a hablar sobre las aventuras que habían vivido.

-... todavía me siento culpable, supongo que nunca lo superaré del todo -decía Ken.

-La oscuridad es algo muy peligroso, no tienes que sentirte mal, cualquiera podría haber sucumbido a ella -repuso Yolei a su novio mientras le cogía la mano.

-Cualquiera, menos Kari y T.K. -dijo Matt mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa.

Los aludidos se miraron con algo de confusión sin entender a qué se refería. Al fin y al cabo ambos habían vivido cosas cercanas a la oscuridad.

-Matt tiene razón -dijo Izzy-. Cuando Kari fue arrastrada al Mar Oscuro, él fue el único que pudo salvarla. Y ella siempre ha tenido más poder que los demás. Ya lo dijo Azulongmon, sus emblemas son distintos a los nuestros.

-Sí, la luz es lo que da vida y la esperanza es lo que la protege -convinó Ken.

-Además, siempre habéis acabado juntos en todo de alguna manera -prosiguió Tai-. Cuando vuestros digimons tuvieron que atravesarnos a Matt y a mí con sus flechas porque los dos son ángeles, cuando luchamos contra Piedmon, cuando conseguisteis vuestros digihuevos...

-Eso nunca lo he llegado a entender -dijo Davis-. Los emblemas de los demás pasaron a Yolei, Cody y a mí, pero la Luz y la Esperanza no pasaron a nadie más.

-No creo que nadie pudiera tener la luz de Kari -susurró T.K.

-Ni nadie tu esperanza -le dijo ella también susurrando.

Se miraron sonriendo, Patamon y Gatomon parecieron ser los únicos que los escucharon. Continuaron contando batallitas durante bastante tiempo, Tai y Matt recordaron riendo las peleas que habían tenido, Sora y Mimi dijeron cómo se sentían al ser al principio las únicas chicas, Cody recordó el miedo que tuvo al comienzo de sus aventuras... Así siguieron durante mucho rato, hasta que comenzaron a dividirse en distintos grupos: algunos quisieron acercarse al lago a bañarse ya que hacía calor, otros jugaron con los digimons y otros, o mejor dicho otras ya que fueron las chicas, prefirieron tomar el sol. Sin embargo, Kari no quiso sumarse a ellas. Desde hacía un rato tenía una extraña sensación y su instinto le pedía que fuera a lo más profundo del bosque.

-¿A dónde vas, Kari? -preguntó Gatomon abriendo un ojo, ya que se había tumbado al sol.

-Voy a dar un paseo, no tardaré.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Ella negó con la cabeza y se fue. De lo que no se dio cuenta era de que T.K. no le quitaba el ojo de encima, dejó a Patamon en el suelo y le dijo que iría a dar un paseo. El digimon frunció el ceño y lo miró mientras se alejaba. El chico comenzó a andar más deprisa, tenía una extraña sensación que no se le iba. Tenía que alcanzar a Kari. Cuando la vio a pocos metros de él suspiró aliviado y se acercó lentamente a ella. Apenas unos pocos rayos de luz solar conseguían colarse entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles así que había algo de penumbra a su alrededor.

-¿Kari?

Ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta. Lo miró aliviada al ver quién era y le sonrió. Él se acercó a ella y miró lo que hasta hace un momento ella no dejaba de observar. Delante de ellos había aún más oscuridad, pero parecía demasiada para lo de día que aún era.

-Sientes algo raro tú también, ¿verdad? -preguntó la chica.

Él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó un paso a la densa penumbra, pero ella le cogió del brazo.

-No, no te acerques, vayámonos de aquí.

-Vale, tranquila.

T.K. se dio la vuelta y quedó de cara a Kari, ella lo miró con el miedo reflejado en los ojos y le cogió de la mano para que se alejasen de allí. Él no pensaba hacerse de rogar pero algo pasó cuando sus manos entraron en contacto. Algo cambió. El aire se enrareció. Una densa niebla comenzó a rodearlos. Con pánico, quiso aferrarse a la mano de Kari porque sabía de alguna manera que algo se la iba a arrebatar. Y en el momento en el que la cogió con más fuerza, fue cuando su mano se cerró en torno al aire. Sintió que era arrastrado hacia la inconsciencia y, en el último instante de lucidez, supo que la oscuridad los estaba llevando hasta sus fauces.

...

Gatomon se irguió con nerviosismo. Kari llevaba ya mucho tiempo dando ese paseo y no volvía. Además sabía que algo le pasaba a la chica, aunque desconocía el qué. Cruzó una mirada con Patamon y supo que no era la única preocupada. Él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera y se dirigieron los dos al bosque donde sus protegidos se había metido. Por alguna razón que no supieron, comenzaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Llegaron en el momento justo en el que vieron cómo Kari y T.K., cogidos de la mano, se esfumaban por completo. Se lanzaron hacia esa oscuridad tan extraña, pero se encontraron con una barrera invisible que hizo que saliesen volando hacia atrás.

-¡T.K.! ¡Kari! -llamó Patamon con desesperación-. ¿Qué hacemos, Gatomon?

-Avisemos a los demás, ¡deprisa!

Corrieron todo lo que pudieron hasta donde estaba asentado el campamento y alertaron a todos sobre lo que había sucedido. Fueron a toda prisa hasta lo más profundo del bosque y Tai, Matt, Davis y sus respectivos digimons se lanzaron contra la penumbra. Pero se vieron repelidos hacia atrás.

-¡No! -gritó Tai con desesperación-. ¡Kari!

Sora lo ayudó a levantarse y le apretó con fuerza la mano para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-Es una zona oscura -dijo de pronto Tentomon.

-¿Zona oscura? -preguntaron Joe, Cody y Yolei al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, hace tiempo había bastantes pero pensé que todas habían desaparecido. Veréis, a veces la oscuridad que consigue entrar en el digimundo se asienta en un solo lugar a la espera de poder absorber la energía de alguien poderoso. Normalmente intenta debilitar a sus víctimas mostrándoles sus mayores miedos para que se rindan. Hace ya mucho tiempo que la oscuridad ha sido expulsada de ese mundo pero quedan pequeños vestigios, al fin y al cabo donde hay luz también hay oscuridad.

-Claro, Kari es el perfecto blanco para la oscuridad y T.K. no se queda atrás... -reflexionó Izzy pensativo-. No creo que podamos entrar, debemos confiar en que ellos mismos consigan salir.

Todos se miraron con horror entre ellos, hubo algún intento más pero consiguieron lo mismo que la vez anterior.

-¿Nos vamos a sentar a esperar? ¿Y si no lo consiguen? -decía con desesperación Davis.

-Esta misma tarde hemos estado hablando sobre que si alguien puede vencer a la oscuridad son ellos -dijo Ken para tranquilizarlo-. Confiemos en ellos mientras pensamos en algo que hacer.

Al final tuvieron que resignarse a observar en silencio la inalcanzable oscuridad que había absorbido a sus amigos.

...

Kari abrió los ojos lentamente. No comprendió cómo había llegado hasta allí, pero de pronto se vio a sí misma aferrada con fuerza a una cuerda que subía y se perdía entre las nubes. Miró hacia abajo y vio a T.K. de pequeño que también subía por la cuerda. Con horror, advirtió que tras ellos estaba Piedmon que acababa de cortar la cuerda. Chilló. Ella ya había vivido aquello, sabía que iba a salir bien. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía esa terrible sensación?

Piedmon agarró el pie del niño y ella quiso aferrarse a él. Pero no llegó a tiempo. El digimon le arrebató al niño su dispositivo y lo empujó. Vio como a cámara lenta a T.K. caer al vacío, sabía que esa vez no saldría bien. Angemon no conseguiría digievolucionar porque no tenían el dispositivo. Él iba a morir. No podía ser cierto.

...

T.K. comenzó a despertarse poco a poco. Miró con confusión a su alrededor, estaba en frente de su colegio, era más pequeño, como cuando se embarcaron con Davis y los demás de nuevo en el mundo digital. Entonces vio a Kari delante de él. Era más pequeña, llevaba la mochila del colegio y se había quedado mirando el mar. Quiso correr hacia ella pero un camión se interpuso en su camino. Cuando pudo volver a mirarla, vio que comenzaba a descomponerse en datos.

Corrió todo lo que pudo pero solo llegó a agarrar su mochila antes de que cayera al suelo. Miró a su alrededor con desesperación y echó a correr hacia el lugar donde, cuando Kari fue arrastrada al Mar Oscuro, él pudo salvarla. Llegó allí y la llamó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero de alguna manera supo que esa vez ella no le escucharía.

-¡Kari! ¡Kari! -llamaba una y otra vez.

Al final se dejó caer al suelo mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban poco a poco en sus ojos. Golpeó el sueño con el puño y gritó con frustración. No podía salvarla. Se la habían llevado para siempre. Entonces recordó algo: "_Nunca pierdas tu esperanza_". Eso era lo que ella le había escrito en el marco, debía hacerle caso. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y trató de tranquilizarse, tenía que haber una manera de conseguirlo, al fin y al cabo ya había ido al Mar Oscuro antes.

No pensaba rendirse. Se puso en pie y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Él sabía que podía hacerlo, él tenía el emblema de la esperanza y de alguna manera eso lo conectaba con Kari. Sus emblemas se complementaban y sabía que si alguien podía encontrarla era él. Repentinamente, un tenue resplandor dorado emergió de su cuerpo y el mundo a su alrededor desapareció. Abrió los ojos y vio un lugar en completa penumbra. Estaba atrapado en la oscuridad.

...

Kari comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Sabía que ahora sería su turno pero de alguna manera no sentía ningún miedo ante esa muerte inminente. En lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que T.K. había desaparecido del mundo. Las lágrimas cayeron incesantemente por sus mejillas. Entonces unas palabras aparecieron en su mente: _"Nunca pierdas tu luz"_.

Se estaba dejando arrastrar por la oscuridad y lo sabía, T.K. jamás se hubiera rendido. Había hecho otras veces milagros con su poder, tal vez podría hacer ahora algo. De lo que estaba segura era de que debía intentarlo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, haciendo caso omiso a Piedmon, que ya casi la había alcanzado.

Entonces se soltó de la cuerda, dejándose caer al vacío. Mas no sintió ningún miedo. Continuó con los ojos cerrados con fuerza hasta que un fuerte resplandor rosado salió despedido de su cuerpo. Dejó de sentir que se caía. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se asustó al ver que estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad. Pero no se dejó llevar por el pánico. Caminó hacia delante buscando al portador del emblema de la esperanza, sabía que él también estaba allí encerrado.

-¡T.K.! ¿Dónde estás?

Antes de escuchar su respuesta, vio un ligero brillo dorado en el horizonte. Corrió hacia allí y casi se chocó con él.

-¡Kari! ¡Estás bien! Menos mal -dijo él abrazándola.

Se separaron al cabo de un rato y miraron a su alrededor, no se veía nada más que a ellos mismos por el resplandor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

-Salgamos de aquí -dijo ella sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano.

Se agarraron con fuerza y cerraron los ojos. Supieron que había funcionado al escuchar los gritos de sus amigos, que seguían esperando en la entrada de la zona oscura sin poder hacer nada. Sin embargo, cuando quisieron acercarse a los recién llegados, se vieron repelidos hacia atrás de nuevo.

-La zona oscura ahora tiene más poder, debe de haber absorbido algo del vuestro -gritó Gatomon.

-Haced desaparecer la oscuridad, sé que juntos podéis hacerlo -exclamó Patamon.

Kari y T.K. se miraron y él le asintió con la cabeza, sabían que la que podía hacer cosas así era ella. Pero no le soltó la mano, sino que se la aferró con más fuerza. De pronto, los brillos que despedían parecieron fusionarse en uno solo de color blanco.

-Es luz pura -susurró sorprendido Tentomon.

Los demás lo miraron sin comprender y después volvieron a prestar atención a sus amigos. Kari levantó la mano que tenía libre y la dirigió hacia la penumbra que tenían delante. Un rayo de esa luz blanca salió de ella, destruyendo por completo la zona oscura. Suspiraron aliviados, cuando fueron a darse un abrazo se vieron detenidos por los demás, que no los soltaron ni un momento. Los hermanos mayores comprobaban que no se habían hecho daño, algunos lanzaban exclamaciones de sorpresa por lo poderosos que eran juntos y otros parecían a punto de llorar por los nervios pasados, pero T.K. y Kari no dejaban de mirarse de reojo. Sus digimons se dieron cuenta y trataron de que los demás los dejaran tranquilos aunque sin demasiado resultado.

Salieron del bosque y volvieron a su campamento. Cenaron tranquilamente, habiendo olvidado ya el extraño incidente, y estuvieron despiertos hasta tarde entre anécdotas, chistes y demás conversaciones. Cuando todos ya estaban dormidos, T.K. se levantó de su saco de dormir. No creía que pudiera conciliar el sueño aquella noche, las imágenes de lo que había vivido estaban grabadas a fuego en su mente. Caminó hacia la Ciudad del Comienzo tratando de tranquilizarse hasta que un ruido lo asustó. Pero solo era Patamon.

-¡Qué susto me has dado! -exclamó mientras se sentaba en la hierba.

-Lo siento -dijo riendo el digimon-. Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

-No puedo dormir. No dejo de pensar en lo que la oscuridad me hizo revivir.

-¿Qué viste? Tentomon dijo que, para debilitar a sus víctimas, la oscuridad suele mostrar sus mayores miedos.

El chico suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Después se echó en el césped, mirando al cielo plagado de estrellas.

-Reviví cuando a Kari la llevaron al Mar Oscuro, pero esta vez no podía salvarla. Ha sido mi mayor miedo desde ese día, siempre he temido que vuelvan a llevársela y que yo no pueda hacer nada.

Se escuchó una exclamación de sorpresa que alertó a los dos. Buscando el origen, vieron que Kari había seguido al joven y lo miraba sorprendida. Se sentó a su lado y cogió su mano entre las suyas.

-Vamos Patamon, déjalos solos -susurró Gatomon, que había llegado con la chica.

Los digimons se fueron para darles algo de intimidad. Aunque solo era aparente porque en realidad se había subido a la copa de un árbol y los espiaban desde allí. T.K. estaba totalmente colorado por lo que su amiga había escuchado y porque aún lo cogía de la mano. Miró al suelo esperando a que ella hablase.

-¿Sabes lo que me enseñó a mí la oscuridad? -preguntó Kari en un susurro.

-¿El qué?

-El momento en el que Piedmon nos seguía por aquella cuerda. Pero te quitó el dispositivo digital y yo no llegué a poder agarrarte. Tuve que presenciar cómo te caías al vacío sin poder hacer nada más que llorar. Entonces, recordé la inscripción que pusiste en el marco y me concentré. Me dejé caer yo también y abrí los ojos en la zona oscura.

T.K. no supo qué decir en un principio. Se quedó mirando a la joven totalmente sorprendido. El mayor miedo de ella era que a él le pasase algo. ¿Podía significar aquello lo que él creía? No se atrevía ni a pensarlo, no quería perder su amistad, pero algo en su interior le pidió a gritos que dejase de esconder sus sentimiento. En ese mismo instante, la chica se debatía en su interior con lo mismo, pero decidió que no podía esperar más a decirle lo que sentía.

-Te quiero -susurraron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras sonreían. Después se acercaron lentamente el uno al otro hasta que se besaron con cariño. Ninguno sospechaba que Gatomon y Patamon los observaban con una sonrisa. Ni que Tai estaba tras un árbol viendo la escena en silencio.

-Tai, no los interrumpas -susurró Sora, que lo había seguido.

Suponía que el joven montaría en cólera al ver que alguien tocaba a su hermana pequeña, siempre había sido muy protector. No obstante, se equivocó por completo. Tai la miró sonriendo.

-Mi hermana ya se ha hecho mayor. Y si tiene que estar con alguien, que sea con T.K. Aunque también te digo que como se atreva a hacerle daño me encargaré personalmente de él.

La portadora del emblema del amor lo miró con sorpresa. Era verdad que el joven había madurado mucho en el último tiempo. Impulsivamente se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó. Primero él se quedó helado por la impresión, pero pronto respondió con entusiasmo al tan esperado beso. Más tarde volvieron al campamento y durmieron abrazados.

Más o menos una hora después, Kari y T.K. aparecieron cogidos de la mano. Se despidieron con un beso y cada uno se fue a su saco de dormir. Pero apenas cinco minutos después, la chica se levantó y arrastró su saco hasta colocarlo al lado del de él. Se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su brazo y él la abrazó. Su último pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida.

Al día siguiente, todos se levantaron antes que ellos porque habían dormido mucho menos. Davis se lamentó un rato al ver cómo dormían abrazados, pero después asumió que en el fondo siempre había sabido que acabarían juntos. Ya le tocaría a él encontrar a su alma gemela. También se sorprendieron bastante al ver que Sora y Tai también estaban extremadamente cariñosos el uno con el otro.

-Nos hemos perdido un montón de cosas esta noche -dijo Biyomon.

-Nosotros lo vimos todo -le susurraron Patamon y Gatomon.

Pero fue un grave error porque lo escucharon los demás y los atosigaron hasta que lo contaron todo con pelos y señales. Kari se despertó una hora después de los demás. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al vez a T.K. a su lado abrazándola. Se quedó observándolo unos minutos, hasta que él despertó. La miró sonriendo y la estrechó con fuerza.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Buenos días -saludó ella algo sonrojada.

-Me podría quedar aquí para siempre, me gustaría poder detener el tiempo en este instante -le susurró él.

-No hace falta, tenemos toda la vida por delante para repetirlo cuando queramos -respondió ella sonriendo.

Y tenía toda la razón, pues tuvieron una larga vida juntos después de ello. Años más tarde, T.K. se convirtió en un escritor de gran fama y Kari quiso trabajar en una escuela a pesar de no necesitar su sueldo. Ello hasta que nacieron los mellizos, a los que llamaron Kôki y Nozomi. Sus hijos se sumaron a los de sus amigos y familiares para vivir sus propias aventuras. Unos años después, tuvieron a la pequeña Akira, que tenía el pelo de su madre y los ojos de su padre, y con la familia completa no pudieron ser más felices. Porque ya se había visto cuando sus digimons evolucionaron en sendos ángeles, porque ya lo dijo Azulongmon, porque todos lo sabían. La luz y la esperanza eran distintos a lo demás y siempre estarían unidos.

Para recordarlo siempre, grabaron en la entrada de su casa la siguiente inscripción:

"_Nunca pierdas tu luz. Nunca pierdas tu esperanza_".


End file.
